


21

by soffthyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boyfriends, Episode: s03e06 My Boyfriend is a Vampire, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffthyuck/pseuds/soffthyuck
Summary: Boyfriends of six months, Minho and Jisung, already knew each other were crazy (and crazy about each other), and Jisung being this okay with vampirism makes them sound a little crazier.





	21

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote, and it's not proofread, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes! Vampire Minho just had to written.

“Minho, i'm gonna go over to Felix’s!” Jisung shouted to his roommate, shoving his laptop into his bag.

“Who?” Minho asked, taking another sip of water.

“Felix! ya know the guy you asked to say weird things in his deep voice,” Jisung scolded, rolling his eyes as he picked his books as well.

“Oh!” Minho remembered. “bubbles!” he said mockingly angry and low, mimicking the way he got Felix to say the word. Minho laughed, and Jisung laughed at Minho laughing. “But okay, when will you be back?” 

“9 maybe,” he answered, tying his shoes. Minho nodded, locking the door behind Jisung as the younger boy walked out. 

Minho had two hours to himself, and he knew exactly what he wanted to be doing. He ran to his room and opened the cooler under his bed, grabbed a blood bag, and ran back to the living room. He stripped his clothes, put on his soft pajama pants, and slid under the covers that laid so temptingly on the couch. 

He opened his laptop and put on an episode of whatever the hell he was binge watching on netflix, all while biting into his blood bag, puncturing the top with his teeth just enough to be able to drink. 

Halfway through the third episode he was watching the door opened and shut, and there Jisung was, five feet away, staring at his shirtless boyfriend who was drinking out of his fourth blood bag. Jisung, seemingly unfazed, asks “is that blood?”

“Sorry did you want some?” Minho asks, as that was the first thing that came to his head, immediate regret swarming his thoughts. 

“Minho…” Jisung started, “what the fuck.” Minho that took that hint as to remove the blood bag from his grasp, and lay it on top of the table alongside his laptop. 

Minho stood up from the couch, his revealed chest unfazing to his stunned boyfriend. Jisung, unconsciously, took a step back, as Minho took one forward. “are you scared of me?” Minho asked, hurt. 

Jisung stepped forward, as much as he could to close the gap between him and Minho. “Oh my god, no baby, i could never” he reassured, placing his hands on both sides of Minho's cheeks. Jisung gave him a soft peck at the corner of his mouth, and whispered, “the only reason i cursed was because you offered me some, you idiot.”

“Shut up! I panicked!” Minho shouted, taking and holding Jisung hands in front of him. “Why are you so calm anyway?” 

“I don’t know, it’s kinda cool, kinda hot,” Jisung smirked. 

“I know it’s hot, but i'm just asking you’re not scared i could like hurt you?” Minho wondered, squeezing Jisung’s hands. 

“I don’t think you would”

“That's a lot of trust to put in a vampire”

“It's the trust i should put in my boyfriend” Jisung corrected, pulling Minho closer to kiss him properly. “On second thought, i can taste the blood on your lips, i think we should break up” Jisung joked. 

“You're awful” Minho says, letting go of Jisung's hands, and walking into his bedroom. 

“Baby, come back! I want to ask questions!” Jisung begged, laughing hysterically. 

“What?” Minho whined, stopping Jisung at his door. 

They each had their own bedroom, since they started living together as friends, but they never really slept separately. they used whichever room, whatever couch, they felt like for the night. 

“I thought vampires would like burn in the sunlight?” Jisung questioned.

“It’s just slightly uncomfortable, like an itch you can't reach,” Minho answered.

“That’s awful!” 

“I guess it is,” Minho mumbled.

“But you’re a morning person!”

“Unfortunate isn’t it?” Minho whispered, laying down in his bed, opening his arms for Jisung to lay down.

“I don't want to go to sleep, baby, i have too many questions,” Jisung complained, his words coming out at a million miles a minute. 

“Babe, if you lay down with me i’ll answer all your questions,” Minho promised. “just go shower first”.

Jisung huffed an unhappy fine, and disappeared for twenty minutes, only to reappear in Minho’s room, freshly showered with black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Minho, waiting for him, propped himself up on his elbow, and opened out his other arm. Jisung slid into the bed next to Minho, and asked the beginning of a series of questions that would go on for a whole week. 

“How old are you?” 

“21”

“No, but like really how old are you?” 

“I'm really 21, i turned last year,” Minho giggled into Jisung neck, causing Jisung to squirm from the ticklish vibrations. 

“That was anticlimactic, I thought you were gonna say 134” Jisung sighed. 

“That's oddly specific?” Minho laughed, sitting up slightly to look at Jisung’s eyes in confusion. 

“It felt right,” Jisung shrugged.

Jisung slouched back into his boyfriend’s chest, and Minho gave Jisung’s neck a short kiss. “What would you do if I bit you right now?” Minho threatened jokingly. “I totally could,” he added, kissing Jisung’s neck again, sucking lightly. 

“Not like you haven’t bit me before… honestly now those times make sense,” Jisung answered, bringing the blanket up higher to his chest. 

“I mean like bite bite, you know like suck your blood,” Minho teased as his hands crawled up to Jisung’s stomach, tickling the younger boy and mock biting him when Jisung was defenseless. 

“Stop! Stop!” Jisung shouted in between breathless laughs. 

Minho held his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, hovering on top of him, and kissed him on the lips. “You know I'd never bite you, right?” Minho said softly. “at least not without your permission,” he whispered. 

Jisung leaned forward until his lips brushed against the other’s, and whispered back, “I'd give you permission any time.”


End file.
